


The Best Sunrise

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: After years of being married to Lena, Kara thought that she would've gotten used to waking up next to her every morning. Well, she was wrong, and every morning she realizes a little more how lucky she is. OS Supercorp
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	The Best Sunrise

At dawn, Kara squeezes her eyes shut when she hears an angry driver honking from across the city. When the aggressive noise finally stops, she tries to fall back asleep, until she hears the same couple arguing three blocks away from her building as they always do.

Every morning it's the same routine, from the moment the city is starting to wake up, Kara knows that sleep won't be there for her anymore.

_Dammit Super-hearing!_ Kara thinks frustrated as she opens her eyes.

Her frustration vanishes as soon as her gaze lands on the woman lying sound asleep beside her.

Kara feels a smile spread on her face. The kind of smile that only Lena can elicit from her.

After years of being married to Lena, Kara thought that she would've gotten used to waking up next to her every morning. Well, she was wrong, and every morning she realizes a little more how lucky she is.

And every day, she feels a little more grateful than the previous one.

Kara feels the familiar flutters in her chest as she admires each features of her wife. It's as if every time she looks at her, she falls even more in love than she already was. Something that would never change, no matter how many time would pass, Kara is certain of that fact.

Kara's smile widens. No matter how early it is, and how tired she still is, she feels grateful to be awake and seeing the view displayed in front of her.

A view that feels even more magical than the best sunrise.

Lena's dark-hair frames her flawless face. Her breathing is slow and steady, just like her heartbeat. She seems peaceful, and Kara's heart leaps in her chest.

Her gaze gets caught by the two rings placed on Lena's finger, and Kara starts to be overwhelmed by the memories of some of the happiest moments of her life.

The day, two years after she and Lena started dating, where she finally gathered her courage and got down on one knee under a sky full of stars. She remembers as if it was yesterday the beaming smile Lena gave her through her tears as she said _yes_. How she felt at her happiest when she slid the silver engagement ring with an emerald stone on Lena's finger.

The day, four years ago, where she and Lena said _I do_ in front of their loved ones. By some kind of miracle, the day had been quiet. As if the world had decided to let them enjoy their special day. Something they both would be forever grateful for.

Kara stares for a couple of seconds at her own hand and brushes her finger against her own silver wedding ring before sliding her hand up to Lena's. She covers softly her wife's hand with hers, feeling the familiar warmth swirl within her at the contact of Lena's skin on hers.

Kara doesn't know for how long she stayed like this but before she realizes it, the sun has completely risen, lightening the room in a way that makes the love of her life even more magnificent than it did when she woke up. The sunlight is reflecting on Lena's face, and as every time she looks at her, Kara wonders how someone can be so beautiful.

Lena stirs slightly before her gorgeous green eyes flutter open. "Hey," she smiles, entwining softly her fingers with Kara's.

Kara strokes slowly her thumb over the back of Lena's hand. "You're so beautiful," she says awestruck.

Lena chuckles softly, she's gotten used to be greeted like that every morning, and she wouldn't want to have it any other way. With Kara, she feels more loved than she's ever been, and she knows that it's something that will never change. Just like she knows that her feelings for Kara will only keep deepening as the days pass by.

She puts her free hand on Kara's cheek. "I'm not nearly as beautiful as you, but thank you." She beams.

Kara is about to reply when Lena leans in and presses a soft kiss on her lips.

Kara smiles against her wife's lips, and wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Even after six years together, kissing Lena is another thing that Kara hasn't gotten used to. Every kiss feels like a first kiss. It's another thing that makes her realize how lucky she is.

Kara feels every inch of her body melting as Lena tangles a hand into her blonde locks and deepens the kiss in a way that shows how much she wants more than just a good morning kiss. And from the responsive sensations within her, Kara can tell with certainty that she wants the same thing Lena does.

Silently communicating their desires with a smile and a look, they start helping each other to slip out of their pajamas to press their naked bodies together like they did millions times since their friendship has taken the best turn they could have dreamed of. Both knowing that they would never get tired of the feeling of their bodies melding into one as they physically express the eternal love that unites them.

Kara switches her position to be atop Lena and starts scattering kisses over her flawless smooth skin, taking the time to ravish every freckle as she slides her hands down to give teasing caresses on her hips.

"Kara," Lena gasps when Kara reaches the particular sensitive spot on one of her hips as she sucks at the freckle of her throat.

Kara licks softly at the freckle she loves so much and kisses it before crawling up to face the wonderful woman beneath her.

Lena's eyes flutter open, she smiles as she brings a hand to Kara's cheek and pull her into a searing kiss, unexpectedly sneaking her free hand between their bodies and leading it to Kara's inner thigh.

As Lena strokes gently her sensitive skin, Kara wheezes softly and rest her forehead against hers before sliding down her hand between her wife's thighs.

Their breathing quicken faster as dainty fingers swiftly find heated soaked flesh.

Feeling Lena's inner walls tighten around her fingers and knowing that their passion is close to culminate together, Kara buries her face into the crook Lena's neck as her wife holds tight onto her when their waves of pleasure sweep over them at the same time.

Kara exhales blisfully and lays her head on Lena's chest, smiling at the sound of her wife's heart beating beneath her ear. It feels like the most beautiful lullaby she's ever heard.

"I love you," she hears Lena say in a soft voice as she runs a hand through her blonde hair. That sound also does feel like the most beautiful she's ever heard.

Kara's smile widens, she gives a loving lingering kiss to Lena's chest, just right above her beating heart and straightens her stance to gaze at her with the softest eyes and the brightest smile, the ones that are reserved solely for Lena.

"I love you too," she beams. "I love you more than any words could express it. You're my heart, Lena. You're my sun, the one that gives me my greatest strength."

Although it's far from being first time she hears these words, tears well up into Lena's eyes. "I love when you recite your wedding vows." She smiles trough her tears.

Kara brings a hand to Lena's cheeks and caresses her skin with all the love she feels. "I'm going to say those words as many times as I can. I will love you forever, Lena Luthor-Danvers." she says, wiping softly with her thumbs the tears that have spilled out from Lena's eyes.

Kara gives Lena a beaming smile and leans in to kiss her deeply, hoping to make her understand how much she means every word she said. And when Lena seizes gently her hand and gives it a sweet squeeze, Kara knows that her message has been received perfectly. Satisfied, she pulls slightly away. "How about we take a shower now?" She smirks, wiggling quickly her eyebrows.

Lena lets out a laugh and nods her approval.

Kara smiles as she drapes her arms around her wife before flying them to the bathroom.

Thanks to Kara's super-speed, It doesn't take long for them to be rapidly settled in the shower with the water flowing over them.

Slowly and with care, they start washing each other. Somewhere, along the way, their mouth meet in a kiss they haven't been able to resist. Which leads to another physical expression of the love and passion that constantly swirl between them.

Kara's happiness keeps heightening as they're both seated around the table to take their breakfast together. It's something they always take the time to do when there isn't any villain trying to destroy the world.

Sometimes Kara wonders what did she do for deserving to be with Lena, what did she do for deserving to live a such bliss with someone who means the world to her. But most of the time, she stops wondering, because savoring her happiness and making Lena's life as beautiful as she can feel more important than wondering how they both got so lucky.

Before they part for their workday, Kara wraps her arms around Lena and holds her close to her heart.

She feels Lena tighen her embrace around her, and Kara nuzzles into her smooth hair and gives a kiss to her temple. She presses her face into Lena's neck and breathes her scent that feels and smells like home. Which gives her enough energy and strength for the day to come.

Smiling, they stare at each other with all the love they feel reflecting in their eyes until their lips join in a soft kiss before they rest tenderly their foreheads together.

At that very moment, Kara feels luckier and more grateful than ever, and the best part of this is the fact that she knows that tomorrow these feelings will keep increasing.

Just like they will for every other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fluffy story. :)


End file.
